Alternate ending Mortal Instruments
by Alexbee123
Summary: What happened to the flame inside Jace? And to Simon? Will Iz ever get him back? Did Maureen kill Alec? Who won the final battle-Sebastian or team good? Set 3 months in the future, after the final battle.It's a big day for Clary-where is Jace taking her?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. **

I love The Mortal Instruments. When I finished book 5, City of Lost Souls, I looked up when the 6th and final book is coming out and it's not coming out until September 2014. There is no way I wait that long. So I decided to write my own ending to hold me over. This is set 3 months after the final battle, but have no fear all the loose ends are tied up, at least to the best of my ability - I am no Cassandra Clare of course! I hope you enjoy it!

Epilogue

"_A band of angels coming after me,  
Coming for to carry me home. _

_Swing low, sweet chariot  
Co__ming for to carry me home."_

~ Wallace Willis _Swing Low, Sweet Chariot_

Clary had spent the entire day getting ready. She went with Isabelle and spent hours trying dress after dress on, until finally Isabelle thrust a dress into her hands and said, "This is the one."

Isabelle then took Clary to her very fancy hair dresser, telling the hair dresser exactly how she wanted Clary's hair cut and styled, also making Clary get her nails done. All this was done to Clary without Isabelle asking if she wanted any of it. But Clary didn't mind, she had watched Isabelle with relief, who finally had a light in her eyes, who was finally animated, and engaged. Isabelle looked like she actually enjoyed herself, after so many months of looking miserable with worry. Clary had gone to see him everyday, wanting Simon back as much as Isabelle, but he remained in the same unchanged state. Clary missed Simon greatly and if it weren't for Jace she probably would be in the same horrible place as Isabelle. Isabelle who finally had someone, only to have that someone ripped away.

Clary and Isabelle went back to Luke's house, who was now officially her step dad, and got ready. Clary stood in-front of her mirror taking in her appearance. Her hair was done so her curls looked sleek and shiny, the friz completely gone; her hair was cut so it just brushed her shoulders, framing her face with many layers so her hair looked thicker. Clary looked down at her nails and instead of seeing short ugly stumps, they were now shiny and clean with a french manicure. Isabelle had done her make-up, making her face look more striking with black eye liner and mascara but softening the hardness with a little green eyeshadow that made her eyes pop. The baby fat on her cheeks have almost gone, making her face slimmer and older looking. As Clary examined herself, she thought she looked more like her mother than ever before.

The dress was green, which wouldn't look good on most girls but on Clary it brought out the color of her eyes. The dress's top was like a tank top, hugging her tightly and flatteringly. The dress was singed at the waist, making her curves more pronounced. The dress then flared out slightly, flowing softly down and stopping about four inches above her knees, showing just enough of the curve of her legs while still looking classy. Isabelle made her wear 6 inch heels that she forced Clary to buy to match the dress. "You can't not wear heels on a hot date," Isabelle had said, "that's like eating french fries without ketchup. It's just wrong." Clary had rolled her eyes but she had put the shoes on anyway. Clary never realized how big a transformation heels made to her legs, making the muscles in her legs flex so look muscular and long.

As Clary inspected herself in the mirror she noticed her body has filled out in recent months.

She now had hips and a chest, and she was also pleased to see that a glimpse of a butt was beginning to show. Some fat appeared on her arms as well, it made them look womanly but still strong from her shadowhunter training. Clary figured that her sudden appetite was due to no longer worrying about saving the world from Sebastian or about Jace being in constant danger. Clary still remembers the battle like it was yesterday though it has been over three months...

_Every Niphilium fought alongside every downworlder, they all stood together to fight off the dark Nephilium and the demons. The battle had gone on for what seemed like hours, Clary had suffered some major gashes and was loosing a lot of blood. But she had continued on, fighting not just for her life but for the worlds survival. She knew that everyone else had the same wombs, some far worse, many dead. Clary thought they were about to lose, that they were about to be defeated when, in the distance, she saw a long line of bright white light coming towards them. As they got closer Clary paused and could see it was an army of Angels dressed for battle. They had soared in at a rapid speed, raging into battle like a fierce wave hitting the sand. They fell into battle, the dark Nephilium and the demons hadn't stood a chance between the large number of Angels that were upon them. It was later theorized that they came not to rescue the Niphilium but for vengeance on Sebastian for summoning one of their own and ripping off its wings. But Clary always thought, or rather, hoped, that the Angels came to save their lives as well._

_Clary remembered falling to her knees, crouching over, covering her eyes, in awe at seeing so many of God's soldiers, too much of a terrible beauty to look directly into. She looked up as much as she dared – not too far away she saw Jace in the midst of killing Sebastian. She saw Alec kneeling in front of Jace, his mouth moving, but Clary had been too far away to hear what he was saying. Jace's skin was glowing, he was on-top of Sebastian, locking him on the floor. Jace – with a moments hesitation – stabbed Sebastian. Then the flame, that was in Jace, had shot into Sebastian through the knife Jace stabbed him with; the combination of the two killed him. Clary will never forget Sebastian's body going limp, dark black blood coloring his shirt, and Jace rolling off of him. _

_The Angels fought for not even a minute, annihilating all the dark Nephilium and demons. Then they vanished as soon as they'd appeared. Clary was vaguely aware of the stunned silence that came afterwards as she got to her feet and ran towards Jace. She'll never forget the fear that shivered her bones, that Jace – her Jace – might be dead...again. Before she could dwell on what might be, she was at his body. She had fallen to her knees calling his name. His eyes fluttered open instantly. "I'm okay" Jace had said. Slowly he had touched her cheek. "Are you?" He had asked, worry was apparent in his voice. Clary only remembered, nodding and laying her head on his chest, one of his arms around her, feeling his heart beat and letting her exhaustion drown her._

"You look totally babelicious" Isabelle said, pulling Clary back to the present.

Clary laughed as she turned to Isabelle. "You don't think it's too much?" She asked.

"Most definitely not. Jace won't be able to keep his hands off you." Isabelle said with a smirk. Before Clary could reply with a snarky remark, Isabelle changed the topic. "So where are your parents?"

"They're in Idris. Trying to make more headway in revamping The Clave." Clary said. "They'll be back tomorrow night."

"How's married life treating them?" Isabelle asked.

"Their still in the sickeningly gooey phase...it's hard to be around them sometimes."

"Hmmm...who does that remind me of?" Isabelle asked, sarcasm obvious in her voice. Her eyebrows raising with each word she spoke, her eyes staring pointedly at Clary.

Clary punched her lightly on the shoulder "It's different with Jace and I."

"Ugh-huh. Just so you know... that makes no sense." Isabelle said with a laugh in her throat. "You two are the epitome of gooey." Isabelles playful face changed and looked momentarily distraught, with a longing in her eyes, as if she were jealous of Clary. But before Clary could fully acknowledge Isabelle's look it was gone as soon as it came, making Clary wonder if it was ever really there. "Where is he taking you anyway?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know – he won't tell me." Clary said.

There was a knock at the door. Clary froze. Her heart pounding in her chest. Jace. Jace was here.

Isabelle hugged her. "I'll let him in on my way out." Isabelle said. "Have fun tonight."

Clary nodded, not able to open her mouth. Her hand unconsciously went to her neck that held the Morgenstern ring, her hand covering it. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She hadn't realized just how nervous she was about tonight. Isabelle left the room and Clary heard her walk down the hall and open the front door.

"Wasssss-up?" Clary heard Isabelle say lightly, "Clary isn't feeling well, but you can take me out. Where are we going?"

"What?" Alarm in his voice. "Is Clary okay?"

"Relax. I'm just pulling you. God, you are so gullible." Clary could hear the tease in Isabelle's voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Clary heard Isabelle say. She could hear movement and pictured Isabelle charging past Jace into the cool February evening. She heard the front door close and foot steps heading her way. She felt her feet move herself into the hall.

As she started to walk down the hall, Jace appeared at the other end. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him. He wore black dress pants and dress jacket with a gold tailored shirt underneath, the top button undone. His gold hair fell perfectly, in a messy yet tamed way across his face, it made him look even more angelic than ever. Clary could feel her heart race. She had never seen Jace so dressed up before, other than at her mother's wedding. Jace also froze, his eyes slowly looking her up and down with a face of sheer astonishment.

"You –" He started saying but broke off and cleared his throat. "I mean...You are –" He broke off again. Clary had never seen him struggle for words before. She walked towards him.

"I thought you were never speechless." Clary teased. She stopped about a foot away from him and could feel the heat of his body radiate off of him. She longed to touch him, to run her fingers through his hair, to kiss his lips, to – her thoughts were interrupted by Jace's voice.

"I..." he stammered again. Looking a little surprised at his own loss of words. "I mean...You look –"

Clary stepped forward, closing the space between them and kissed him. Even with the 6 inch shoes, she had to go up on tip toe to reach his lips; his lips were like an electrical current running through her. The kiss was gentle and light at first, but then his hands encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him, eliminating even the air between them. Clary's arms moved around his neck, her hands in his hair, he lifted her off her feet. Their cloths were the only barrier between them.

The kiss became more passionate by the second, as if they needed the other to survive, to live, to breathe. As if everything depended on this kiss, as if this would be their last kiss. Clary could feel her heart beating in time with Jace's, she knew that though they had the rest of their lives, everything that they had been through – thinking they were brother and sister, Jace being possessed, Jace dying...twice, and then the flame burning inside him making it near impossible for him to touch her – they had been through so much that it made every second they spent with each other so much more meaningful.

When their lips finally parted, Jace remained holding her and leaned his forehead to rest against hers. She closed her eyes, as did he; they stayed like that for what seemed like days to Clary, until Jace finally spoke.

"I love you, Clary." Jace said. Clary thought his voice sounded tight, as if he were trying not to cry.

Clary opened her eyes and looked at him, without moving her head off his, her eyes concerned.

"I love you, too." Clary could feel Jace's body relax. He lowered her to the ground. His eyes opening and gazing down at her. She could always tell the look of her Jace, and this was it. He looked at her as if there was nothing else he wanted or needed in this world. Like there was nothing more beautiful than Clary. It was just a look, but it was as if he could see every part of her, as if he touched every part of her just with his eyes, Clary felt her face redden as he gave her that look.

"I can't find the words..." Jace said as he ran a hand over her cheek tucking her hair behind her ear. "All that's coming to mind is...wow." The last word came out breathless. His words, though they lacked his usual elegance, still ran through her veins as if they had the power to pump blood through her body.

She beamed up at him. "Well, you don't look too shabby yourself." Clary saw his mouth turn into a smile as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "So..." she said, struggling to keep her voice steady as his lips lingered on her skin, "where are we going?"

Jace stood back up, took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Follow me." he said with a crooked smile. Clary felt her knees go weak.

* * *

_Why is this happening? _Isabelle thought, _If this is what _it _is supposed to feel like then I don't want any part of it. _On Isabelle's way back from Clary's house, the pain that momentarily went away while shopping and helping Clary get ready, came back. She stopped by a liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka with her fake ID.

Usually when she was drunk it was from a night of thrilling dancing, laughing, and partying. But for months now, it has been for the complete opposite reason. Overwhelmed with a churning feeling in her stomach as if something were missing from her, as if someone had taken out part of her stomach and left only emptiness and pain, Isabelle was trying desperately to get rid of the feeling. She downed four gulps of the bottle instantly, it wasn't chilled so it burned down her throat as she swallowed. By the time she fell onto her bed, she had drunk almost half. It hadn't worked. If anything she felt even worse.

_She thought back to Simon in bed with her, biting her, drinking her blood. It was one of the most electrifying feelings she's ever had, a feeling of extreme happiness, giddiness that had spread over her in that moment. She felt whole then, as if she was finally in the right place at the right time – with Simons arms around her and hers around him. _

_Before the battle, things were getting better between them. They had spent more time together, more talking...more kissing. It had only lasted a week between the time Sebastian escaped and Clary stabbed Jace, putting a flame in him that could have potentially killed him, to the day of the last battle. _

_The battle, to Isabelle, wasn't nearly as awful as what came after. She remembered Simon lying on the battlefield, blood rushing from his body. She remembered seeing an extremely bright light over him. Isabelle assumed it was an angel, but the light was so bright, brighter than all the others, she couldn't make out a silhouette. As Isabelle drew near to Simon, the bright light quickly fell back with the other angels into the night. Isabelle had run over to Simon, afraid that he was...more dead. She bent down and her heart sank. _

"_Simon?" She had asked gently. But there was no response. She sat down and put his head in her lap, her arms around him, she tried so hard to fight back tears. He was completely limp in her arms. "Simon?" she called, shaking him slightly. "SIMON!" Isabelle screamed, she had given up on shaking him awake. She knew, intellectually, that he was dead, but her heart wouldn't accept it. She never got to tell him. Never got to have any time with him. She felt tears fall down her cheeks, but then underneath her hand on his chest she felt a distinct _thump thump_. She jerked her hand away, shocked. After a moment, she put her hand on the place over his heart again and sure enough she felt it, a heart beat. Luke had come over, kneeling down next to Isabelle. _

"_How is he?" Luke had asked with a look of concern._

"_He's...alive." Isabelle responded. "Like alive, alive. Not vampire alive." Luke looked at her with huge eyes. _

"_Isabelle..." Luke said in a voice as if saying _your imaginary friend isn't real_._

_Isabelle cut him off "No. I'm serious. Here," she pointed to his chest "feel it." Luke placed his hand on Simon's chest. His eyes grew even bigger. After that, everything was a blur. Simon was whisked away by Luke. She remembered calling after him asking if Simon would be alright. Luke didn't respond. Isabelle had felt faint, though she hadn't had as many wombs as others, but next thing she new she woke up in the Institute. She asked frantically where Simon was, if he was okay, she remembered Alec's words as if a bullet exploded her heart. _

"_He's not dead. But he's not alive either. He's in an in-between place, sort of like a coma, but...not a coma. Something otherworldly." Alec had said rather inelegantly. "We've had the Silent Brothers look at him … they suspect the angel brought him back, though they don't know why and they don't know how to wake him up or how long he can remain in this state without his heart completely functioning. It beats very slowly, only a few times per minute, not enough to pump blood to his entire body – most importantly, to his brain. It's a miracle that he has a heart beat but there's nothing we can do to help him wake up. I'm sorry Isabelle." Alec had said in his most gentle voice. "But it doesn't look good."_

_Isabelle remembered how all feeling escaped her for a few hours as she had lay catatonic in the Hospital Wing's bed. But then the worry about Simon, about losing him, never being able to talk to him again, had burst out of her and she cried until there were no more tears to cry. _

_She tried to go see him once, with Alec. She had gotten to the threshold where Simon's room was, he laid unmoving in the bed. She couldn't stand to see Simon like that and had run out of the building, before anyone saw her cry. She hadn't been back to see him since. She couldn't bring herself to do it._

There was a knock at her bed room door, pulling her back. She lifted her head off her pillow, immediately wishing she hadn't, her head spinning, feeling the affects of the alcohol through her system.

"GO AWAY," Isabelle called from the bed, her words slurring together. The sound of her own voice left a pounding in her head. The door handle turned and in came — "Mom?" Isabelle asked, surprised to see her mother, Maryse, walking through the door.

"Hey, sweetie," Maryse said. Isabella couldn't remember the last time her mother called her sweetie. As Maryse turned to close the door, Isabella moved with her shadowhunter grace and speed, grabbing and shoving the bottle of vodka under her pillow, quickly leaning back down on the bed as if she had never moved. Her mother turned and started walking across her room.

"What's up?" Isabella asked, in what she was trying to make a nonchalant tone. Maryse was standing at the foot of her bed gazing down lovingly, though with a twinge of sadness, at her daughter.

"I wanted to talk to you," Maryse replied.

"Oh?" Isabelle asked. She was trying desperately to fight the drowsiness of the alcohol. "About what?"

"About..." There was a long pause on Maryse's part; Maryse looked down at her hands. Isabelle could tell that she was conjuring up the courage to say whatever it was that she came to say. "Love." Maryse finally said. Isabelle's heart sank, suddenly feeling sober and completely alert.

* * *

Once they had sat down in the limo parked out front, Jace had pulled out a blind fold. "Why so secretive?" Clary asked, as Jace was tying the blind fold on her.

"I just want to give you the element of surprise." Jace said. Clary could here is voice shaking with anticipation and excitement. As they sat, Clary felt Jace put an arm around her, pulling her close to his side. They weren't wearing seat belts, like true New Yorkers, so they sat practically in one seat, as close to one another as possible.

"Would you be upset if I told you that I didn't like surprises?" Clary asked trying to put the mock tone of seriousness in her voice.

"What? Everyone likes surprises!" Jace said.

"You're right. They do." Clary said. "That's just what they always say in the movies and I've just always wanted to say it." Clary said smiling up at where she thought Jaces face was.

She could hear him laugh, his body shake. "Oh, Clary. You never cease to amuse me." She heard him move and then felt his lips on her neck. She leaned her head back, elongating her throat. Jace kissed her neck with long lingering kisses. Clary couldn't help herself, she moaned. Jace, in response, moved his free hand up her leg, onto her hip, resting his arm around her waist, he pulled her even closer to his body as his lips made their way to hers.

They had decided to _wait _when Jace had the flame in him because they weren't sure what would have happened. It's been months since the flame has been gone, but the right time has never aroused. Her mother has watched her like a hawk, she was surprised she let Jace take her out tonight without a chaperone. Clary couldn't help but wonder if tonight would finally be _the _night.

The care came to a stop, before anything could get more heated. Jace lifted his head. "First stop to get to where we're going." He whispered, his breath on her neck.

* * *

I'm dead meat. _Alec thought. _If she killed Camilla, who was hundreds of years old with vampire strength and speed, then I don't stand a chance. _He fought, with all his might. Moving with nonhuman strength and speed, but not enough compared to the rogue vampire. He lay limp on the ground, eyes in a daze, willing his body to stay conscious to get up and fight back. He didn't have the strength. He saw her walk forward a sickening grin on her face, her fangs out, but then her expression changed when she looked over him, at something behind him, and her face suddenly showed shock and fear. She gasped, turned and ran. _

Alec sat bolt up, cold sweat covering his body.

"Hey, " a voice by his side said, putting a hand on is back and rubbing it in a circular motion "it's okay...it was only a dream."

By this time, his boyfriend was used to him having bad dreams and waking up screaming and he was always there to put his arms around Alec and comfort him. Alec leaned back down, his head on his boyfriends chest, who started running his fingers through Alec's hair.

"What time is it?" Alec asked.

"Nearly 7 pm, we've slept the entire day...well, we haven't left the bed the entire day." His hand still stroked through Alec's hair, sending shivers down Alec's spine. Alec just laid there, his head on his boyfriends chest, getting lost in thought, reliving the past.

_Apparently Brother Zachariah had saved him. Alec didn't know how he knew where he was or how he had scared off Maureen. When Alec asked him about it, all Brother Zachariah said, in his eerie voice inside Alec's head, was "You are of importance to Jace Hearondale." He hadn't understood what he meant until the day of the battle._

_The battle raged on around him. He fought next to Jace, they moved as one, being parabatai. When the bright white light of the Angels came charging in, Alec stood up and momentarily stopped fighting, as did everyone else, and they stared at the light charging towards them. Then he noticed Jace was no longer by his side. He turned and saw him running directly at Sebastion who was looking at the light with horror. Jace plowed into him, then they rolled and fought. _

_Almost instantly Jace had the upper hand, he had Sebastian under him and he had his blade raised, ready to drive it home. Hate had filled his eyes as he looked at Sebastian. But then Sebastian started laughing and talking to Jace about their father, how he had never loved him, how no one has ever loved him, how no one could ever love him because they were one in the same. Jace froze and Alec knew Sebastian was getting inside his head. That's when he called out, "Jace Lightwood." Alec had been surprised by the confidence in his voice. He moved forward and kneeled infront of Jace. Alec saw Jace's eyes widen at the sound of his name. "Jace," Alec had started again, "he's just trying to get to you. You are loved." his voice rose in volume. "Your father did love you. Our dad, our mom, Izzy. They all love you. You are not like Sebastian. You have angel blood in you. You are everything that's good. You can...you do love. You are loved." He paused. "Clary loves you." At Clary's name, Jace slammed the blade into Sebastian's heart, the blood spewing out over Jace's hands._

_Everything had suddenly gotten dark again and that's when Alec realized the Angels had left. He was going to go to Jace as he rolled onto his back but Clary was already there. So he turned around, having decided to look for Isabelle but before he look two steps he saw Magnus standing about ten feet away. They locked eyes, Alec's heart started pumping a mile a minute. He walked over to Magnus, taking it in good faith that he didn't back away. Magnus' clothes were bloody and torn, showing off his tan flesh underneath, that made Alec's face flush and he was thankful for the dark._

"_You're here." Alec had said. He wanted to say more but he never had a way with words like Jace. _

"_I realized that I've been – " started Magnus, but Alec had cut him off, finding his voice. _

"_I never would have done it. Made you mortal, I mean." Alex had said frantically, finally getting the words out that had run through his mind for a week. "It's just – she knew you, she knew how to be around you, how to act in a relationship, how to make you happy and I just – I was afraid that I was going to fail dismally at making you happy because I'm..." his voice faltered. "because I'm not good enough for you."_

_Alec realized he had said the entire speech he had recited multiple times in the mirror to his hands, he mustered up the courage and looked up. Magnus had moved and stood right in front of him. _

"_Alec," Magnus had said in a soft, sincere voice "she didn't make me happy, that's why things ended. She was always mysterious and secretive and I could never break down those walls. But you, you shared everything with me. I saw who you were, who you are, and I fell in love. I'm the one who isn't good enough for you, Alec, not the other way around."_

"_But I shouldn't have done what I did!" Alec exclaimed. "It was wrong on so many levels."_

"_I should have been open with you about the spell and considering doing in from the start." Magnus said. "I didn't realize how much my immortality affected you. If I had been open with you than you never would have sought out Camilla. It's my fault, too."_

"_Will you forgive me?" Alec asked in a small voice._

_Magnus pulled Alec close, wrapping his arms around him. "Kiss me" Magnus whispered. Alec kissed him._

Still feeling his hair being played with, Alec came back to reality. He looked up and saw those cat eyes staring back at him, filled with concern. Magnus opened his mouth as if to say something but Alec put a finger over his lips.

"I love you, Magnus." With his finger still on Magnus' lips, Alec saw those cat eyes widen and retract. Magnus moved swiftly down to Alec's level and kissed him on the mouth, Alec tightly wound his arms around him, bringing them closer, as if Magnus could sink into him.

* * *

Jace led Clary, still blind folded, from the car. He continued to lead her through a door, taking her inside and along what seemed like a hallway. Suddenly she felt the wind in her hair, her body spinning, her feet lifted off the floor. After a moment passed, her feet found solid ground again, the wind subsided, and she was standing with Jace still holding her hand.

"Did we just portal?" Clary asked.

"No clues." Jace said, she could tell in his voice that he was smiling.

* * *

"I know you like Simon." Maryse said in a small voice.

"Really? I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me." Isabelle said cruel and sarcastically.

Maryse moved around to the side of the bed and sat next to her daughter.

"Have I ever told you the story about when I fell in love?" Her mother asked.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Isabelle replied rather grudgingly "No."

Her mother took a deep breath. "I was in Idris. It was summer time, so everyone was home from school. I was 16, your age. It was the day of the yearly celebration for the birth of shadowhunters." Maryse paused to take a breath.

"Anyway," Maryse continued, "I hope you can see one of the celebrations some day. There is a huge parade, unlike any you have seen before. The fireworks that light up the sky are the most beautiful. Everyone is dancing and laughing, having the time of their lives. That year everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone except for me. I was miserable. All my friends were with their boyfriends, I was single, and they were spending the celebration with them. My best friend told me I could come along, but after a while I got tired of being a third wheel and left, telling them I wasn't feeling well. I was making my way out of the crowd when I bumped into a boy. I looked up to him about to apologize, but then I met his eyes. They were big beautiful brown eyes, with flecks of gold in them. He had fair skin and jet-black hair. I felt my knees go weak under me, but I quickly regained my strength. I felt butterflies in my stomach, my head felt light and I hadn't even spoken a single word to him."

"'I'm sorry' I had finally pushed out. I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. He responded in a deep, husky voice. 'I'm alright.' I remember looking up at him again and feeling my face grow hot and red, then I realized so was his. He asked me 'Are you alright?' I nodded my head. 'Yeah, I'm..." I stammered 'I'm fine. I'm Maryse by the way. Maryse Trueblood' I honestly don't know how I was able to speak. My mouth had gotten so dry and my head was still spinning. Unfortunately, at that moment one of my friends found me and grabbed me by the arms, pulling me away from him, saying something about missing the fireworks and how boys are stupid. But I had kept my eyes on him. But I never got his name, until a few weeks later when we were back in Alicante at school and we ran into eachother in the hall. I stopped in my tracks as he came up to me. All the girls heads turned and looked jealous seeing this amazing, good looking guy –a new student – come up to _me._ "Hi," he had said "I believe we've met." His dark eyes brightened as he looked at me. "I'm Robert, by the way. Robert Lightwood."

* * *

Jace had been planning this night for nearly a month. He wanted everything to be perfect. He got permission from Jocelyn and Luke. Jocelyn finally seemed to be coming around and liking him. As Jace led the blindfolded Clary to the elevator, he pressed the button and let his mind drift back.

_The day before the battle, Jace was called by Brother Zachariah to the library of the Institute. They were alone. Jace will never forget the words Brother Zachariah spoke in his head next. _

"_You are a brave soul, Jace Herondale."_

"_My name is Lightwood" Jace had said aggravated._

"_But the Herondale blood runs through you veins." Brother Zachariah paused a moment. "My blood runs through your veins."_

_Jace had done a double take. "What?"_

"_In my early shadowhunter life, I was William Herondale. When one becomes a Silent Brother, one must adopt a new name and leave their old life in the past. However, this is not why I called you here, I have something for you." Brother Zachariah said as he held out a blade, one Jace had never seen before. "Use this to kill Sebastian and the flame in you will be transferred into Sebastian's body, killing him."_

"_How do you know this will work?" Jace asked as he took the blade._

"_The blade is tied to a life, by the rune that Clarissa Morgenstern created. The one who placed the mark on the blade is the one who it is connected to. This life will die when the blade is used, the blade will also disintegrate. The life will give the blade the power to transfer the flame in you to whomever the blade is used on." Brother Zachariah said. _

"_Who's life is the blade tied to?" Jace asked, though he already knew the answer._

"_Mine." Brother Zachariah said, the word ringing in the silence that followed._

They reached the top, the ding of the elevator bringing Jace back. Jace started shaking with anticipation and nervousness. When the elevator doors opened he walked backwards with his hands in Clary's and led her out of the elevator. He moved to her side, putting a hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She answered. He took the blindfold off and watched her face change to surprise.

* * *

"You love dad?" Isabelle asked astonished.

"Yes." She replied after a moments pause.

"Does _he _know that." Isabelle asked. "Have you told him recently? Cause I think if he knew –"

"Isabelle, we lost a son. Things are different. But for you, you still have a chance." Her mother said, grabbing her hands and squeezing them. "If you love Simon, and I know you do, you need to go to him. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you too. Go to him. Hold his hand, speak to him. Your touch and your words have more power than you think."

Isabelle was shocked at her mother's words. "Will you tell dad what you told me."

"Izzy –" Her mother started but was interrupted by the door opening, her father walking in.

"I didn't know." His father said in a low, soft voice, his eyes glassy as if he were about to cry. "I... I didn't know."

Maryse stiffened beside her. Then she turned to Isabelle. "Go to him." She said. "Go."

Isabelle got off the bed, and ran out of the room. Leaving her room, she saw parents gazing into each others eyes.

* * *

Simon was fighting, but his opponent hit him with a fatal blow. Simon knew he was dead, actually dead. He was surrounded by darkness. He looked around and noticed that he was in a tunnel. A bright light at the end of it. Wind surrounded him as if he was in a vortex, glimpses of his life flashed all around him. He was a kid, playing with Clary. Crying in Becka's arms when his dad died. His mom, holding him saying "I love you." Then he saw his mother kicking him out. He saw himself in bed with Isabelle, drinking her blood. He remembered how it tasted like sunlight. The visions changed again and he saw himself with Raphael and the New York clove of vampires, planning to kill Maureen. He watched from where he stood in the center of the vortex as they all encircled her. Then he watched himself kill Maureen – becoming the Head of the New York City clove. He saw himself fight in the battle and falling to the ground, dead. The vision changed once more and he saw, as if from a distance, a bright light moving towards his limp, very dead, body.

Then as sudden as the visions came, he was back in the dark tunnel with the light and the end of it. But before he could move towards it, it moved to him. He was encased in the light and he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to the ground, so he lay on his back. The bright light moved ontop of him. Simon couldn't tear his eyes away from the light that was radiating off of the angel, at least Simon assumed it was an angel – it was hard to see a silhouette in the blinding light. He felt heat from the angels hands over his heart, feeling a literal electrical current run through his heart into his veins. He felt his body pulse.

Everything went an even brighter white light and Simon felt the angel bend down and say in his ear, "You are one of God's chosen people. Even with the part of hell in you, you have remained pure of heart. Your faith in God unwavering. Because of your devout faith, God does not want you to be one of the Children of the Night any longer, but instead a child of the day with heavenly blood, that of angels, to run through your veins. As the Heavenly Father breathed life into man, He has done so again to you." Simon saw the bright light move and a face appear above him. Simon's eyes then met with the eyes of the angel. Only then did Simon realized, the creature above him wasn't an angel, but a man. Simon wasn't sure how long they silently stared at eachother, it could have been an eternity. The man's eyes looked as of they held all the knowledge in the world; like they were both as young as an infant but as old as time. Like he knew the meaning of all the pain and hurt but also all the meaning of love and joy. Like he knew the answer to every question. His eyes were mesmerizing, Simon wanted to pull away but at the same time he wanted nothing else but to remain holding his gaze. He had an overwhelming sense of fear but also an overwhelming sense of peace. From what seemed t come from another world, Simon started to hear noises. But not just any noises, Isabelle talking. It was growing louder and louder, as if she was getting closer. The man leaned in and said, "Open your eyes, Shadowhunter."

* * *

Isabelle got to the police station to find Mia and Jordan on either side of him. When they saw her come through the door they got up silently and walked to Isabelle, Mia lightly put a hand on her shoulder, before they both left the room.

Isabelle sat down next to Simon, his body motionless. Isabelle reached out and tentatively took his hand. She looked down at his slim hands, the IV poking into his skin. "Simon?" she asked. "I know you probably can't hear me, I just wanted to tell you that...that I love you –" and then everything that she had been feeling pore out of her in words and tears. She told Simon's body how she felt – how she feels about him. How much she misses him. How she doesn't know how she can live without him. After she was done and her tears had subsided, she leaned over him. Placing her forehead on his. "I love you, Simon." Her hand ran down his cheek.

Suddenly, Simon's eyes flashed open. Isabelle stood back up, it took a second for Isabelle to register what just happened, then she flung her arms around him barying her face in the crook of his neck. "Simon?" she asked, her voice muffled. "is it you?"

"It's me, Izzy." Simon said weakly. Simon put his hand on her head and started to stroke her hair, sending shock waves through Isabelle's body. "It's me" Simon whispered again. Isabelle felt his human warmth as she hugged him.

"How do you feel?" Isabelle asked, pulling out of the hug and standing back up.

"Alive." Simon responded. "I'm alive, Isabelle." He grabbed her hand with his soft and gentle touch, he pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

Hours passed and Isabelle was still at the police station, laying next to Simon on his bed, her head on his chest – listening to his steady heart beat. They hadn't spoken much, Simon was still weak and after they made the phone calls or sent fire messages to everyone telling them the news (including his sister, who was relieved, and said she would pass the news onto their mom, hoping she will come around), he had fallen asleep. Isabelle laid there with her eyes open in blissful happiness. She could tell when he woke up because he started to run his fingers through her hair, something that she could never get tired of.

Isabelle felt Simon take a hesitant breathe. "Are you disappointed?" Simon said. "I understand if you are and if you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

"What?" Isabelle exclaimed. "Why would I be disappointed. I am the complete opposite of 'disappointed'." She lifted her head off his chest, propping herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"It's just..." Simon hesitated. "I'm no longer a vampire. No more drinking blood. I'm not interesting anymore. I'm no longer some bad-ass. I'm going to age, grow old, get wrinkly; my hair will fall out."

"First off, you were never a bad-ass." Isabelle said with a smile. " Secondly, I didn't fall in love with you because you were a vampire. I fell in love with you because of who you are not what you are. And besides, you can still drink my blood... you know...if you're into that sort of thing." Isabelle smirked.

"Did you say that you love me?" Simon asked.

Isabelle nodded, her eyes unmoving from his. "Did you call me your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Simon's voice was low and dreamy. He pulled her close and Isabelle felt her body lean into his. Simon hands moved to the small of her back pressing her closer to him, she wrapped her hands around his neck. They rolled so Simon was ontop of her. As they lay there tangled in eachothers arms, the same feeling from the night that he bit her, engulfed her again and she felt the same wave of elation pass through every fiber of her being.

* * *

Clary felt the blindfold fall off her. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to where she was and what she was seeing. And then, "Omigod!" Clary exclaimed, realizing where she was. She walked forward. Jace walking by her side, beaming down at her.

"You like it?" Jace asked.

Clary looked up at him. "Nope. I love it." Her voice came out in a daze. She took his hand in hers. "Thank you." She turned back around taking in the view, her mouth opened in wonder. Clary looked down at Paris, France from the top of the Eiffel Tower, the sun was setting and Clary saw the lights of Paris illuminate the ground. She walked forward, her hand slipping out of Jace's, to the edge of the tower. "It's so beautiful." She said.

Jace moved so he stood behind her, placing his hands on her waist. "We have a reservation at _L'Astrance _for two, a horse and carriage ride after dinner, and a room at the Hotel Plaza Athenee for tonight." He tensed behind her. "But, ugh, the last one is optional...I mean, if you don't want— I mean, if I'm moving too fast, and you don't—" Clary put her hands over his and slightly squeezed them. He got the message and his stammering ceased.

After a moment Jace slowly started to sway to the French music playing through the stereo, swaying Clary along with him."Happy Valentines Day." Jace whispered in her ear. She felt his breath seep into her skin, running through her body, warming every part of her. She looked up into those beautiful gold eyes that were giving her that look again. She turned around in his arms and lightly brushed her lips to his.

"The first of many." She said right before he kissed her.


End file.
